


in a garden you never get to see

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: Hamilton Reincarnate AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agriculture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, American Civil War, American Politics, Appalachia, F/M, Farmer Abraham Lincoln, Future Farmers of America, Gen, Guilt, Historian Martha Washington, Period-Typical Racism, Politics, Reincarnation, Revolutionary War, Teacher George Washington, Worried Parent George Washington, ffa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: The reincarnation of George Washington lives his quiet life, trying to fix the problems that have plagued America since her birth, until he receives news that causes him to leave his self imposed solitude.
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, George Washington & Martha Washington
Series: Hamilton Reincarnate AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	in a garden you never get to see

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hamilton (the musical) Lin Manuel Miranda does. Also, the founding fathers were all really awful men.

He’s always known who he is, who he was. Ever since he can remember, he has sought to drive away the shame and the guilt (and the blood) by burying his hands in the soil that is as black as his skin.

In high school, he pays attention only in history and agriculture. Most days, a frown edges the corners of his mouth down, because his education is spotty at best, the true cruelties of America glossed over and unmentioned, of the fact that the country that he helped to create was steeped in so much innocent blood that they were drowning in it.

The guilt remains long into adulthood, until he meets Lincoln at a farmer’s market stand on the side of the road. Martha had wanted to see the moonbow, so they took the drive over to Kentucky, and they had stopped on the way to get peaches.

At first, there is no spark of recognition, but they start up small talk about the fourth of July, and he lets it slip. Lincoln gives a nod and a smile, crow’s feet wrinkling around his blue green eyes, and mentions how he regrets not having lived long enough the last time around to see everyone free. Of how June the 19th was a far greater day of independence than the fourth.

It catches him off guard, but they trade numbers and make plans to have dinner sometime. Martha fusses at him the entire way to the waterfall because he forgot the peaches.

\-----

Work is easy. He teaches high schoolers about agriculture in West Virginia, spending most of his days with his hands buried in dirt. The walls of his classroom are covered in posters of livestock, the FFA Motto scrawled in Expo marker on the whiteboard. 

He has to deal with the continual rotations in and out of the history department, no teacher ever staying long enough to make tenure. So, on the rainy days, when there is a gap in his lesson plans, he teaches his children history. He asks Martha to bring in old guns and memorabilia from the county’s historical department. He pulls up images on google of important figures, one day he does a whole lesson on himself, about how slavery was considered socially acceptable to most people (‘but not to Hamilton’ He thinks, privately). He tells them about how George Washington had owned over three hundred slaves, three hundred people kept in bondage to serve a white man that history had glorified.

Lincoln comes over for a cold beer every few months, crossing over from Kentucky. They chat about crops and about his students, and they are driven to tears at the thought of Lincoln as a vampire hunter. 

And so, that is how the reincarnation of George Washington spends his life. Until he receives news that turns his small little world on its head.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.nytimes.com/2020/06/26/opinion/confederate-monuments-racism.html
> 
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/george-and-martha-washington-enslaved-300-people-lets-start-with-their-names/2020/06/26/d3f7c362-b7e7-11ea-a510-55bf26485c93_story.html?utm_source=pocket-newtab


End file.
